A Time Anomaly
by Lookingbored
Summary: When Percy finally conquers Gaea with the absorbed powers of the Seven, half of the world is destroyed and his beloved Annabeth is dead. He makes a daring plan to go back in time and destroy the Titans and Gaea before they wake with his newfound powers. Will he succeed? !Powerful Percy
1. Prologue

**Summary: When Percy finally conquers Gaea with the absorbed powers of the Seven, half of the world is destroyed and his beloved Annabeth is dead. He makes a daring plan to go back in time and destroy the Titans and Gaea before they wake with his newfound powers. Will he succeed? !Powerful Percy**

 **A/N: Feel free to review, but please remember that I am human, and that I have feelings too. :)**

Percy Jackson wiped the grime from his eyes as he plunged Riptide down in one fluid motion. An earth-shattering scream filled the air as the Celestial Bronze ripped through the diamond without trouble and pierced the Heart of Gaea.

The Earth rumbled in pain as the once-powerful Primordial goddess died in slow agony, screaming and thrashing and bleeding.

Percy spat.

His once-playful eyes now only contained a somber soul. He harbored no qualms about killing one of the most Primordial of goddesses— h*ll, he harbored no qualms about killing _anyone_. There was nothing left. Nothing left to live for anymore.

Camp Half-Blood had been utterly decimated, now a pile of stone and tarnished rock and all sorts of rubble. The once-mighty cabins were now pale shadows of themselves, broken and cracked beyond repair.

Camp Jupiter had not fared nearly as well; without a protective barrier surrounding their camp, everything had been crushed under the might of the San Andreas fault. Percy could vividly remember circling the camp on pegasus and watching helplessly as the entire camp folded in on itself, crushing everything within— including Frank, Jason, and Reyna, and the rest of the seven.

 _Flashback_

He had jumped down from his aerial vantage point immediately, desperately pawing at the rubble. From under a particularly large rock, the Praetors Jason and Frank, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Hazel stared wide-eyed at him, all dead. They never really did get a chance to finish their senate meeting.

Tears fell from his eyes and he pounded the ground in grief. The water around him roared up in huge waves, smashing everything in its path.

And then the waves receded and Percy fell into silent tears.

"Percy…" the broken demigod glanced down to see the group grinning weakly at him, bleeding from a dozen places. But still alive.

"You guys are alive?" he gasped. Instantly, he moved to push away the rubble, but Frank's muscled arm stopped him.

"Not.. much time left…" he gasped. "I, Frank Zhang, surrender my powers to Perseus Jackson in the hope that he will use them to defeat the Primordial Goddess Gaea." As soon as he finished his sentence, he splayed over, coughing blood. Percy stumbled back as Frank's life force literally _merged_ with his- and suddenly, the powers of a thousand animals entered him all at once.

The force nearly knocked him to his knees.

He was dimly aware of his arms becoming more muscular, his hair tinting dark, and his stomach gaining newfound abs. His eyes turned from a sparkling green to a chocolate brown- the color of Frank's eyes.

He felt the world turning dark…

"Don't you lose consciousness on me!" Jason gasped. "I, Jason Grace, surrender my powers to Perseus Jackson in the hope that he will use them to defeat the Primordial Goddess Gaea."

Thunder rumbled across the sky, and Percy felt the air around him responding to his will.

Percy stumbled. "Guys…"

And then his voice choked up and filled with bile. He coughed twice.

His body transformed once more. His cheekbones lifted up higher and his hair turned from a thick black to blonde. His legs increased in muscle and his hand felt far more comfortable with the sword, having inherited both Greek and Roman fighting styles. And then Jason's eyes glazed over, his gaze slackened, and his weak hand fell to the floor.

"Percy…" Piper gasped. He'd been sure the daughter of Aphrodite had been dead, but now she was grinning weakly at him. He rushed over to her.

"Please don't die on me, Piper!" he pleaded.

The girl shook her head sadly. "It's only by Reyna's power of lending strength to others that I'm still alive."

Percy glanced up to see Reyna clutching her arm shakily with a fierce, determined expression on her face. "Go!" the former praetor whispered. "Accept their gifts. Don't let our sacrifice be for nothing."

Percy nodded.

"I, Piper Mclean, surrender my powers to Perseus Jackson in the hope that he will use them to defeat the Primordial Goddess Gaea."

A force slammed into Percy's mind, and a large, invisible hand brushed him from top to bottom. Piper's high cheekbones and beautiful face were forced onto his own so that Percy became indescribably beautiful in a soft way, an elfish way.

Charmspeak came to him instantly and naturally, as if it had been there his whole life- which for Piper, of course it had.

Percy turned his attention to Annabeth, who had begun an incessant tapping on his shoulder.

"Reyna can't keep us alive for much longer." she choked. "Here…"

She grasped his neck and pushed him down to her for one last kiss.

"I, Annabeth Chase, surrender my powers to Perseus Jackson in the hope that he will use them to defeat the Primordial Goddess Gaea."

Percy gasped as a thousand images flashed through his mind. He felt his intellectual capacity literally _expand_ \- and a thousand new possibilities entered his mind. Annabeth grinned weakly. "Goodbye, Seaweed Brain."

Her eyes glazed over, and Percy howled. Tears flowed freely down his face and he punched the cement, his shoulders heaving.

"I only have strength to keep them alive for another minute." Reyna grunted. "Hurry up!"

Percy wiped away his tears and turned to face Leo, who had a crazed look on his face. For a moment, neither of them spoke. And then-

"I thought I'd die to a giant or a hellhound or something, but instead I get murdered by a rock. Talk about anticlimactic."

Percy burst out into laughter, hysterical laughter. Though whether he was laughing or crying he had no idea; the tears had begun trailing down his face again in waves. It felt as if a hole had been punched in his chest.

"I, Leo Valdez, surrender my powers to Percy Jackson in the hope that he will use them to defeat the Primordial Goddess Gaea."

A warm flame blossomed in his chest, and he felt a flame flicker on his fingers. It died away as soon as it had come.

Percy felt like collapsing right then and there. There was simply too much to take in.

"We're… not done yet…" Nico crawled up to him. He was barely alive, and one of his hands were limp. Shards of stone stuck from him in a dozen places, but he ignored the pain.

"I, Nico Di Angelo, surrender my powers to Percy Jackson in the hope that he will use them to defeat the Primordial Goddess Gaea."

Darkness enshrouded Percy, and for a moment he thought it would consume him; but then the shadows ebbed away. He shuddered as they entered his skin; it felt as if a giant sponge was pressing in on him from everywhere at once.

The feeling disappeared as the last of the shadows ebbed into nothingness.

 _Flashback End._

Lightning struck the place where Percy's saliva had fallen. Flame enshrouded the world and he felt himself transform. A grizzly bear stood where Percy Jackson had been, bashing away at the hard encasing of Gaea's heart with seemingly never-ending strength.

Shadow ripped away at the diamond in waves; charmspeak forced Gaea into semi consciousness.

Percy raised one hand, and he felt the forces of the universe respond to his will. Lightning, flame, shadow, and ice struck his palm and overlapped, creating a giant sphere of pure destruction.

He rammed it straight into the crevice created by Riptide- straight into the now-defenseless heart of Gaea.

The subsequent scream could be heard for miles. Earth and water erupted, and molten magma exploded from the earth in huge waves. A thousand lightning bolts struck all around the world at once, and the huge force threw Percy to his knees. He gasped as his eyes were literally sealed shut by the sheer power of the explosion.

He felt himself close to unconsciousness, and, with the last vestige of strength, willed the air around him to rocket him a thousand feet into the air, far, far away from the explosion…


	2. Back in Time

Percy groaned as he awoke. His head was pounding as if a thousand hammers were smashing into it at once— an unpleasant feeling, to say the least. With shaky feet, he rose and surveyed his surroundings.

The world about him was very dark. The first thing he noticed was that there were rotting black shapes adorning the ground at every angle. It would seem that since the Earth had died, all of the trees it gave fuel to had died along with it.

Percy groaned again and rubbed his head with his hand. It needed to be done. Piper, Jason and Leo were not stupid people, but it would take a special bout of idiocy to attempt to take on the Earth Mother head-on with only charmspeak and their powers.

Gaea had rebuffed their attempts easily, assuming her Godly form before they'd even had the slightest opportunity of putting her back to sleep. It was only Percy's action of swatting them aside with an especially well-timed hurricane that they'd managed to survive being in the presence of Gaea's true form.

If only he'd been able to create a tornado large enough to swat aside that collapsing Senate building… if only…

He let out a howl. It echoed through the land, and suddenly all of Percy's memories rushed back to him at once. Annabeth. Her lifeless eyes staring up at him, the feeling of weight, as if a thousand bullets had punctured his chest.

Silent tears streamed down his face. Why did it have to end like this? To end this way?

"It doesn't, you know."

Percy glanced up and his hand moved to grab his sword, but stopped as he saw the armor-clad goddess standing before him. Athena looked down upon him with something akin to sympathy.

"There is a way to fix all of this. To change the past and restore my daughter to life."

"What is it?" Percy croaked. "I'll do anything."

Athena only nodded before disappearing into the wind.

" _ **I can help.**_ "

He snapped around, but didn't see anything of note around him. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

" _ **As you wish**_ "

The air crystalized and morphed into an utterly indescribable tall man. He looked utterly nondescript, with a flat face. The only anomaly was his eyes— they were a molten gold and seemed to move about as he spoke.

Instantly, Percy knew he was in the presence of a Primordial.

" _ **I am Chronus, Primordial of Time**_ " the being said. It waited, but Percy remained as he was.

" _ **Interesting…**_ " it muttered. " _ **You refuse to bow.**_ "

"I do not bow to anybody. Not anymore." Percy said. "How can you help me?"

The Primordial looked at him with curious eyes. Percy felt vaguely unsettled by the intensity of the gaze.

" _ **I have an offer to make you. I can send you back in time**_ ," Chronus said. " _ **For a price, of course**_ "

"Why would you help me?" Percy felt his jaw move before his brain could process what he was saying. "You have always been against us. You fought for Gaea!"

" _ **I help you in the hope that you will create a better world for all of us**_ " Chronus said. " _ **Gaea's death brought about a world in which life no longer has roots. I do not wish to live in such a world.**_ "

Percy nodded. "Alright. Name your price."

" _ **Your life**_ " Chronus said simply.

Percy gazed up, wide-eyed in shock. "You can't be serious."

When Chronus made no reply, Percy sighed. "Very well. If that is the price, so be it.

" _ **Then give me your hand**_ " Chronus instructed. Percy raised one palm hesitantly, and the Primordial engulfed it in his large grip. He began chanting in harsh, bold tones, and almost immediately both Percy and Chronus began to glow a molten gold.

" _ **Best of luck, young one**_ " Chronus said. A tremendous force smashed at Percy very suddenly from the left, and he felt his body disintegrate almost immediately from the impact.

The distinct feeling of free-falling filled his mind, and for a moment, he panicked. An invisible bubble collided with him, and he felt himself- his mind, more accurately- get pulled into the Space-Time continuum.

He had a distinct feeling of speed, as if his mind were being pulled to some point on the past- some point years ago at a speed too fast to comprehend- if speed was the right term for journeying through a vortex of nothingness.

After what seemed like an eternity, Percy could finally make out a white light at the end of this long and arduous flight through the tunnel. He swam eagerly toward it, hands and feet paddling desperately. The only thing protecting him from being ripped back to his time was the power's of Chronus; the primordial had provided him with a bubble of air powerful enough to rebuff any temporal attacks.

Now he felt the bubble disintegrating slowly. The brightness moved closer and closer until…"

"Argh!"

Percy fell upon his face on mud-streaked grass. He stretched his limbs and slowly stood.

He was in the small garden surrounding the beat-up apartment of his old home. Standing, he felt the strange feeling of being shrunk. He glanced down upon himself. His legs and arms were so tiny, so fragile!

"It can't be…" he muttered, but his voice seemed far squeakier than he remembered. He ran to the pool in the center of the vast garden and looked down.

He was 11 years old again. He'd retained his newfound features, but everything about him seemed to have shrunk and rounded. It was a strange feeling, akin to jamais vu.

He glanced up and saw the old apartment building looming above him. From the corner of his eye, he thought he could make out the thin form of his mother bustling about in one of the easternmost apartments.

"It worked…" he muttered. He snapped his fingers, and a small flame burst from his palm.

"It worked!" he said again.

There were so many things to do! Destroy the Titans, convert Luke…

"Percy!" a shrill voice shook him from his thoughts. He glanced up to see his mother waving at him. A strange feeling passed through him, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

It was happiness.

LINE BREAK

"Try not to do that anymore, okay?" Sally Jackson said. "You had me worried. What if a stranger came and whisked you away?"

 _Or, worse: what if a monster came and ate you_? the woman thought. Internally, of course. She wouldn't want to frighten her little boy.

Percy simply beamed up at her.

"Don't worry, mother. I can take care of myself." Percy said. Sally frowned. "Percy…" she said uncertainly. "You never used to call me mother. Are you alright?"

He instantly chastised himself for the obvious mistake.

"Of course, mom! I was reading a book called _Artemis Fowl_ , and in that book Artemis called his mom 'mother', so I thought it would be nice to call you 'mother' too!"

It was, for lack of a better world, a lame excuse, but Sally seemed to buy it. Her shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Tell me, Percy. What is your birthday?"

"August 18, mom. Did you forget or something?"

"No, no! I just… had to be sure." She said. Her eyes glazed over and she stared into space for a moment.

"Uh, mom?"

The words snapped her back to reality. She smiled a warm smile. Percy might've been fooled by it had he truly been 11 years old; but alas, he could make out the care-worn wrinkles and the haggard look haunting her eyes as she did.

"Run along now, Percy. Mommy needs to think about some things." she said.

Percy frowned but did as he was told.

It was a trip down memory lane to stroll down the corridors of his old home. Paintings adorning the walls, paintings that had been blasted away and destroyed when his parents had been assassinated… he pushed the image from his mind. That never happened- or at least that didn't happen. Not yet.

And if he had his way, it would never happen.

As soon as he was sure he was out of eyesight of his mother, Percy heaved a heavy sigh. Acting as an 11-year-old was tiresome. It meant pretending to have a mental block, and that meant maintaining a facade- and heaven knows he wasn't good at lying.

"I'm home! Somebody grab me a beer!"

The voice made Percy's blood run cold. Creeping slowly back down the hallway, he peered around the wall.

Gabe Ugliano, in all of his drunken idiocy, was sauntering about the kitchen as if he owned the place. _As if_.

He felt his fists clench in anger.

"Go away." he said slowly. "You're not worthy of my mother, you slimy piece of filth!"

Slowly and methodically, the older man turned his head. "What did you say to me?"

"You." Percy said. "Are a stupid idiot of a pig!"

Gabe's chest heaved up and down, and his face turned a dark beet-red.

"Are you looking for a beating, _boy_?" Gabe growled softly. He raised a hand.

He didn't get much farther than that.

Flame rose up in a wall, pushing him back and singing his arms and legs. Gabe screamed in agony as his face was seared by an impenetrable wall of molten rock.

Water raced up through the air and battered mercilessly at his face, beating him and smashing his forehead.

Percy leapt forth, his face set in a mask of rage. His hand transformed into that of a lion; with a feral scream, he slashed down with force worthy of the King of the Jungle.

Gabe's eyes opened wide. He opened his mouth and closed it twice, his hands flailing desperately.

With a jerk, Percy ripped his claw-hand from Gabe's stomach. Having nothing to steady him, Gabe's body fell to the floor, the life seeping from him in waves. Blood poured from his stomach to the floor. Percy spat on the body in disgust.

He snapped his fingers. Flame rose up from the floor, covering the body and burning it to ashes within seconds.

The sound of glass breaking shook Percy from his adrenaline-induced stupor. He turned to the sound and found Sally Jackson staring at him, her eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing. No words came out. At her feet, what had once been a vase laid in splinters, having being dropped from four feet.

"Please, mother! I can explain-" Percy said, his tone pleading.

No sooner had he uttered the words, his mother's eyes rolled to the back of her head. With a dulled _thump_ , she fell to the floor.

Percy instantly rushed forward and pressed a finger against her neck. No pulse.

Her heart had been stopped by the sight of her son standing over the bloody remains of what had once been her husband.

She had literally been scared to death.

 **A/N Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed!**


	3. God's Wrath

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter this time around, this is for setting things up. Although it did seem much longer when I was writing it. :P**

She had literally been scared to death.

 _Somewhere deep underwater_

Poseidon shuddered as he felt a tremor of power roll through him. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Amphitrite?" he said uncertainly. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" his wife asked.

Internally, Poseidon cursed. If his wife couldn't feel the shift, that could only mean one thing.

He opened his palms. Wrapped around his hand was a twin bracelet.

The other belonged to his true love, Sally Jackson.

He stared into it, imploringly, and somewhere thousands of feet aboveground the other bracelet shimmered into existence.

Poseidon gaped as he watched the broken form of Sally Jackson.

The roar of anger could be heard from a mile away. Something vastly powerful shot up through the water and raced headfirst to the shoreline…

 _Percy POV_

"F*CK!" he screamed. Despite the clear sky, lightning struck the building, blasting apart everything at the seams. The seas rose and smashed against the beaches, crashing loudly against the rocks.

Before he knew what he was doing, Percy felt his body shifting and responding to his rage.

The Nemean Lion roared, a sound that could scare the bravest of men to their knees. With one might slash, it broke through the side of the wall and burst into the conjoining apartment.

Percy's vision was red-tinted as he bore upon the sole inhabitant of the room, a small baby.

His eyes and body were one machine, one killing machine. He raised a giant paw and slashed down with all of his strength.

And found himself quite unable to move.

A grip of iron was wrapped around his paw, and he growled in rage to face his aggressor.

Poseidon held the paw in his hand, his eyes murderous with rage. Percy's eyes widened. "Father?" he said.

The enraged God barked in sadistic laughter. "Oh, yes. You will meet your father soon."

He began to squeeze, and Percy snarled as he felt his bones struggle under the force of the God's grip.

"In Tartarus!"

The God emphasized his words with a bone-breaking squeeze. Percy roared in anger and jumped away blindly before lashing out with his hind leg. Poseidon, caught off guard, was sent flying through the air.

A wall of shadow suddenly burst into existence, forcing the God to his knees. Flame and air punched at his immortal body, which only served to anger him further.

With a roar of pure power, he assumed his Godly form.

Percy was completely unprepared for such an action— but to his surprise, he did not die. The released power rolled off of him in waves.

Poseidon ripped through the barrier of shadow and let loose a bolt of pure energy. It disintegrated against Percy's indestructible pelt.

The force of the bolt smashed Percy back against the wall. With a roar, he felt himself change form once more.

His teeth morphed into a giant beak; his legs became talons of massive strength. His legs elongated, and feathers sprouted from them.

A massive eagle propelled itself forward with one giant flex of both wings. Catching Poseidon by the shoulder blades, it propelled the God out to sea with one powerful kick.

"Bad move." a powerful voice growled.

Percy's eyes widened as the entire oceanline rose up before him, and leading the waves were Poseidon- though now, he was considerably more enraged. Lightning flashed across the sky, and Percy felt another presence enter the battlefield.

 _Oh, sh*t._

Thunder rumbled, heralding the lightning soon to come as Poseidon unleashed the full weight of the oceans. The force knocked the giant eagle to the floor, sliding over him with a weight that could crush iron.

As the wave passed, a bolt of lightning raced down to earth, smashing straight into the eagle. It convulsed twice, and then lay completely still.

Wings morphed into arms, and the beak morphed back into teeth. Poseidon and Zeus gaped in shock at the unharmed, unconscious boy lying before them.

"A hearing," Zeus said. "Is in order."

LINE BREAK

There was something very curious about the boy sitting before the council. He was very handsome, with a sculpted face and high cheekbones. The features of Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon were apparent on his face.

The boy seemed a mirror of the Big Three; he had the physical traits worthy of the three Gods. And that unnerved them.

"Wake him, Apollo," Zeus instructed. The God waved his hand, and the boy snapped awake instantly.

He simply surveyed the room about him. His eyes were a light brown, with flecks of gold and blue lining the sclera. They seemed to be able to gaze into the souls of the people around them.

Many of the Goddesses present felt their faces grow warm as he met their eyes, followed by a faint longing as he continued to survey the room around him.

"We are here to discuss your most capital crime," Zeus boomed. "Of meddling with the affairs of mortals"

The boy tilted his head to the side, almost mockingly. "Why, Zeus," he said. "I was not aware that this is the protocol for beings of the Greek mythos who interfere with mortal matters.

I don't see you trussing up a Cyclops and bringing him to justice."

He eyed the entire council. "Before the Olympian Council, no less. I am honored." This time, his mocking tone was clearly discernable.

"You will speak to us with the proper respect, _boy_ ," Zeus seethed.

Percy looked at himself. "Ah. Pardon me."

He concentrated upon himself. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then his limbs elongated. His hair grew. His hands and body morphed into that of a 16-year-old. _Thank you, Frank_.

Percy gave a wry grin. "I am no boy. And I only respect those who deserve respect."

Stony silence filled the room.

Poseidon put one hand on Zeus' shoulder and whispered a few words into his brother's ear. The God calmed down significantly.

"No matter," Zeus said. His voice was very tense, as if he was holding a bomb about to explode. "You have demonstrated shape-shifting abilities, as well as powers over water, flame, air, lightning and shadow."

He paused.

"As such, you pose a considerable threat."

Percy inclined his head, but said nothing. Zeus forged onward.

"Thus I require you to swear an oath of fealty to the Olympians and us alone to ensure your loyalties."

Percy barked a loud laugh at this. The sound, oddly chilling, reverberated throughout the room.

"Who do you think you are?" he said, having calmed down. "The lawmakers of the universe? You think you have the right to decide the lives of those before you?"

Percy said. "You truly are a fool, Zeus."

"To h*ll with you then!" Zeus roared. The air about him was rent apart as the Master Bolt entered his palm.

He raised it high above his head. Percy watched calmly at what would certainly be certain death, holding his chin high as he did.

The bolt bore down upon him, and the subsequent explosion rocked the entirety of the mountain.

 **TBC…**


End file.
